NEVILLE&LUNA!
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Luego de la caída de Vodemortnuestros chicos ya no son los mismo, han madurado a la fuerza y algunos conocen el amor...como Neville, ¿que pasará cuando se de cuenta que se ha enamorado?, ¿se animará? dejara que su parte timida y torpe lo estropee todo...
1. Chapter 1

Sí, aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo aquel verano...luego de la gran guerra, de la guerra final...hasta ese momento ella no me había pasado desapercibida pero... es que ELLA NO PASABA NUNCA DESAPERCIBIDA!!!,   
su locura nata era lo que más destacaba de ella junto a sus extraños comentarios... pero hasta después de la guerra no me había percatado que era más que un chica loca...  
Recuerdo como comenzó todo, recuerdo como continuó todo y como fue el ...¿final?, no el final aun no existe en nuestra relación.  
Recuerdo los dolores de cabeza que me dio, las lágrimas, los besos, los abrazos, las palabras, (aunque no siempre la entendía)  
Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida,  
Gracias a ella ahora soy lo que soy, soy el hombre tan diferente de aquel tímido y torpe niño, no tengo palabras para tanto agradecimiento.   
Luna...  
...mi Luna...  
ella es la razón de mi vida, y gracias a ella a partir de ese verano nació un nuevo Neville y comencé una nueva vida.  
¿Quieren saber como fue?   
¿Como pudo ser qué el extremadamente introvertido Neville y la super extrovertida Luna terminaron juntos?  
Aquí...aquí les cuento nuestra historia...


	2. Chapter 2

La guerra había sido corta, pero muy dura, oh, sí, muy dura, algunos cayeron, y fue lo que mas nos dolió, amigos, familias... Voldemort hizo el mal que mas pudo.  
En esa guerra, descubrí algo o me descubrieron algo que cambió mi vida de alguna manera.  
En aquel tiempo comencé a unirme más a Harry y Ron, siempre fuimos amigos, pero por ser compañeros de cuarto y nos caímos bien nada más, pero ahora si se estaba forjando una gran amistad, nos teníamos unos a los otros y nadie más.  
Al principio sería Harry el que buscaría los Horcrux, pero luego se dio cuenta que el tiempo apremiaba y los necesitabamso cuanto antes, por eso reunió a lo que el llamaba el grupo selecto de confianza del ED y nos contó todo sobre estas cosas y lo que había hecho Voldemort, yo particularmente me estremecí, cuanto poder debiera tener para lograr hacer eso.  
Se formaron grupos, y a mi me toco con los gemelos Weasley y Luna, realmente maldecí mi suerte en ese momento.  
Luego de ser encontrados y destruídos sabíamos que llegaría el momento del duelo final...y ese día llegó.  
Por la gran relación que había nacido entre nosotros, Harry quiso contarme algo de Voldemort, algo que lo ligaba a él (Harry) conmigo.  
Me contó de una profesía, sobre mis padres, sobre los suyos y cual pudo haber sido mi destino si Voldemort me hubiese elegido a mi...  
Creanme que aun no puedo sacarme aquella charla de mi cabeza, todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, YO pude haber sido tan diferente...la vida Harry todo su sufrimiento, todo el mío, ahora entendía por que en los últimos años se había acercado más a mi, se sentía muy cercano a mi y ahora lo comprendía y sentía lo mismo.  
La guerra por fin había terminado, Voldemort había sido vencido...  
Estuvimos un tiempo en San Mungo, Harry era uno de los que peores había quedado, no era para menos yo... cuando Harry se enfrentaba a su enemigo, un grupo de mortífagos que sabe merlín de dmnde salieron quisieron atacarlo a traición, pero no ibamos a permitirlo, el problema es que eran el doble o poco más que nosotros, poco a poco ibamos cayendo, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Sean, Luna, y Ginny... luchaba como una verdadera fiera y no era para menos la persona que amaba estaba ahí luchando por su vida también, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo.  
No me pregunten de donde o como o por que, pero algo nació dentro mío y cuando conseguimos refugiarnos un poco de esos malditos mortífagos, les di la orden de marcharse de allí, al principio se negaron por supuesto, pero ninguna podía dar mas de dos pasos sin ayuda, el único que medianamente se mantenía era yo.  
Decidieron hacerme caso y se marcharon...pero...cuando casi ni tuve tiempo de replicar, a mi lado estaba ella, Luna, luchando como si de una leona como nosotros se tratase, en ese momento pensé que si se volviese a poner el sombrero luego de todas las cosas que habíamos pasado sería una Gryyfindor con todas las letras.  
Fue una pelea sin tregua, tuve que crearme una para poder poner a Luna a salvo, había sido atacado por tres crucios al mismo tiempo, jamás creí que sobreviviría a ellos, se la veía tan frágil en ese instante, solo quería mantenerme a su lado y abrazarla hasta que todo terminase, pero no podía, Harry seguía con su lucha a muerte, como la profesía decía y yo tenía que ayudarlo, era mi deber, yo pude haber estado ahí, pero era Harry el que había sufrido los interminables ataques de esa escoria de la humanidad, yo debía retribuir su sacrificio de alguna forma y si era quedandome a su lado hasta el ultimo minuto por más que mi vida se fuese en ello, lo haría.   
Luego de refugiarla seguí con mi lucha, y contra 4 mortífagos que habían quedado de pie, me sentía totalmente descontrolado, no tengo ni idea donde estaba el Neville de Hogwarts pero sé que se había marchado cuando tuve que pronunciar mi primer Avada Kedavra de mi vida en esa noche.  
Fui herido multiple de veces pero resistí, hasta que ya no pude más, depronto por algun hechizo que no supe oir y esquivar, caí, todo se me oscureció, estaba conciente pero tirado en el frío suelo.  
Cuando escuché como el mortífago se acercaba a mi, cerré mis ojos, oí como comenzaba a decir esas tragicas palabras...pero depronto oí otras similares de otra voz, ¿era Harry?, sentí como alguien cayó a mi lado, muerto, sin lugar a dudas, entreabrí los ojos y me encontré con ese muchacho de gafas que yo tanto admiré siempre.  
Ya todo ha terminado Neville dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hemos ganado y se desplomó a mi lado, yo no tarde mucho en unirme con el en el mundo de la inconciencia.  
Desperté en San Mungo no sé cuantos días después, la verdad es que estaba bastante mal, pero lo primero que ví fue a ella... allí se encontraba, semi acostada en un sofá en lo que era mi habitación, por ser quienes eramos nos trataban como reyes,   
La observé unos instantes, ¿qué estaría haciendo allí?, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaría?, la verdad es que me enterneció aquella imagen, aun herida, pero placidamente dormida esperando a que despierte...  
Quizás sintió mi intensa mirada sobre ella e hizo que se despertara, primero se desperezó, cosa que hizo salir una pequeña sonrisa de mi rostro, luego miró la habitación como habituandose de la locación hasta que se encontró con mis ojos, se quedó algo sorprendida al verme, pero no tardó en esbozar una enorme sonrisa y tirarse literalmente sobre mi...MERLIN QUE DOLOR!!!,. ahora se que valió la pena.   
MERLIN NEVILLE HAS DESPERTADO POR FIN!!!!! gritó eufórica, creo que la habían oído hasta en La Pampa.  
Hola Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?  
¿Y lo preguntas?, Neville, me salvaste la vida, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ti mientras estuvieses en el hospital.  
Volvió a abrazarme, pensé sonriendo que podía acostumbrarme a ello facilmente, pero tuve que sonrojarme a más no poder y Luna al verlo me soltó, malditos rubores!!!  
Me contó que Dan no había resistido y ya no estaba entre nosotros, lo mismo que las hermanas Parvati y su familia, habia resibido un gran ataque en su propia casa, la familia Wood también había tenido perdidas y otros grandes amigos y conocidos de Hogwarts, pero... llegó al momento que tuvo que decirmelo...  
Neville, yo... no sé como decirte esto pero...  
Lo primero que pensé fue en los chicos, pero su cara era de más preocupación, no, era algo conmigo particularmente...¿mis padres?  
Tu... tu abuela...  
¡¡¿¿QUE LE OCURRE A MI ABUELA!!!???  
Calmate Neville, que no te hará bien, calmate por favor, yo te lo digo pero calmate  
Dime que no ha muerto por favor, ella es lo único que me queda en esta vida  
No Neville, no ha muerto pero... fue atacada y está muy grave...  
¿Está internada aquí?  
No está en tu casa, ella, ella quiere pasar los últimos momentos en su casa y creo...creo que solo está esperando que tu regreses para verte por última vez  
No sabía que decir, la mujer a la que tanto temí durante muchos años, la que me había críado y perseguido , la que me había consternado psicológicamente y querido a su manera, ahora estaba en sus últimos días, no pude más que sentirme horriblemente triste, lo único que me quedaba de familia, ya que mis padres ni me reconocen, se estaba por marchar, ¿qué haría ahora yo solo?  
Mejor voy avisar que ya despertaste, los chicos se pondrán muy felices, ya vuelvo con algún doctor  
Me dio un beso en la mejilla que volvio a resaltar mi timidez, pero antes de cerrar la puerta al marcharse volvió a introducir la cabezita y con esa extraña sonrisa me dijo:  
Tu no estarás solo, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, ahora somos todos una gran familia guiñando el ojo se marchó.  
Con los chicos nos juntabamos en la sala de recreación del hospital y jugabamos con nuestras sillas de ruedas y el que no la necesitaba se hacía de alguna de todas formas, carreras, algo así com un deporte muggle llamado polo, y no sé cuantas cosas más, los días se pasaban divertidos, pero yo ya quería que me dieran el alta.  
Por fin lo hicieron y no tarde ni un minuto en presentarme en casa, quería verla, quería estar con ella.  
La encontré muy debil en su cama, casi no hablaba ni se movía, le dije a sus sirvientes que podían marcharse que yo cuidaría de ella.  
Los días se me pasaron agradables por que recibía correo de Luna, ella me entretenía mucho con las cosas que decía, en otro momento me hubiera asustado de ella, pero ahora, me ayudaba a pasar estos momentos tan dificiles.  
Fue una noche, muy tarde cuando mi abuela me llamó.  
Ven aquí hijo, tengo que hablar contigo  
¿Qué pasa abuela necesitas algo?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te traigo algo?   
No mi hijito, está todo bien pero creo que ya llegó la hora, es la ventaja de ser magos, lo sabemos  
Abuela por favor no degas eso, sab...  
Neville, así son las cosas   
No me dejes solo abuela, por favor las lagrimas ya corría por toda mi cara, no me importaba que me viera llorar y por primera vez a ella tampoco le importó.  
Neville, hace tiempo que me di cuenta que no estás solo, tienes muchos amigos y los profesores te aprecian, solo tienes que tener un poco más de fe en ti mismo...promete una cosa  
¿Qué?  
Le darás vida a esta casa, por supuesto te la dejaré a ti, a quien mas si no, y la llenaras de vida, con tus amigos, con tu gente, con quien quieras, pero conviertela en una casa feliz, los días oscuros ya han terminado, ¿me lo prometes?  
Te lo prometo abuela ya ella también comenzaba a dejar escapar alguna lágrimas.  
Y otra cosa, prometeme que encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida y no serás tan tonto como para no darte cuenta y acobardarte, cuando la conozcas, te tirarás sobre ella sin dejarle tiempo a réplica  
No pude más que soltar una pequeña risa, mi abuela jamás me había dicho esas cosas, me tomó de la mano y cerró los ojos, volvió a pedirme que se lo prometiera y asi lo hice...pasaron 3 horas y mi abuela dejó de respirar...  
Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí solo, muy solo, ahora no tenía familia junto a mi...pero a mi cabeza vinieron las palabras de Luna en el hospítal..."ahora nos tienes a nosotros, ahora somos una gran familia".  
No sabía bien que hacer con el cuerpo de mi abuela, nunca había estado en una situación así, por tal razón hice lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza, le envié una lechuza a Luna pidiéndole ayuda para este caso, no tardó en llegar, para mi sorpresa lo hizo con nuestro ex profesor, Remus Lupin, me dijeron que me sentara que ellos se encargarían de todo.  
Luna fue a la habitacion de mi abuela y Remus al escritorio de ella, en dos horas más o menos ya había avisado a todos sus amigos y conocidos y arreglado el tema funerario, Luna se había encargado de mi abuela, la había dejado muy bonita la verdad, hasta tenía más vida de cuando...vivía...  
Y entonces me pasó... algo que jamás había sentido, quizás por mi inocencia de niño que conservé hasta hace poco, pero ahora ya estaba algo diferente, más maduro diría y, todos lo estabamos luego de todo lo vivido, perd de todas las emociones sensaciones nuevas que habían surgido en mi durante los últimos meses, este fue el más sorprendente y fuerte...  
La vi... allí arreglando la casa para la ocasión y a mi cabeza vinieron esas palabras de mi abuela... " y prometeme que encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida..."   
Fruncí el seño y la mirá más detenidamente, sus movimientos, sus gestos, su forma de estar allí siempre para mi... acaso... puede ser...  
Fui hasta la habitación de mi abuela, me senté a su lado y mirandola solo pude decir... Abuela...¿y si ya la encontré?


	3. Chapter 3

Y bueno, fue un funeral, no hay mucho que decir sobre funerales, son tristes, por momentos, ves gente riendose por otros, gente que se reencuentra despues de mucho tiempo y hay tanto que contarse y más después de una guerra, eramos todos superviviventes.  
Por supuesto que nosotros eramos a comidilla de la casa, todos hablaban de como Harry había vencido a Voldemort, de como yo me había quedado hasta el último momento para ayudarlo, de como su fiel novia lo siguió hasta el final, como su dos amigos inseparables, Mione y Ron no le fallaron ni una vez, como los gemelos Weasley sorprendieron con su gran madurez apuntandose a una guerra, de como la última de los Lovewood sorprendió siendo no una extraña niña sin madre si no una maravillosa bruja, de como el licántropo Remus Lupin supo llevar el grupo al frente, de como la metamorfomaga Tonks supo superar sus barreras y destacarse entre todos los aurores...  
Ya se habían ido casi todos, solo quedabamos los de siempre, en una habitación enorme junto a la chimenea apagada por la estación estabamos él y yo.  
Como les dije antes, entre Harry y yo había nacido una gran amistad, muy fraternal, podíamos pasarnos horas juntos sin necesidad de romper el silencio para estar a gusto.   
Pero en ese momento, cuando el respetaba mi dolor fui yo quien comenzó a hablar.  
Oye Harry, he estado pensando toda la noche algo  
Dime  
Bueno, tu y yo muy pronto cumpliremos la mayoría de edad y... pues... estaremos solos ante el mundo, diciendolo dramáticamente  
Sí, es cierto, ya tengo otra razón, más para irme de la casa de los Dursley   
¿Cual es la otra?  
Que Voldemort ya está muerto  
Je, si que tonto, es cierto, pero bueno a lo que venía, yo pensé... si a ti te gustaría...pues...  
¿Qué?   
¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo Harry?   
NEVILLE!!!!, no sabía eso de ti... de esas...preferencias, me alagas pero yo... bueno ya sabes que hay cierta niña que...  
No seas tonto Harry, no me refiero a eso  
Jajajaja, ya lo sé, ¿lo dice en serio?, ¿podría venirme a vivir aquí?  
Por supuesto así ninguno de los dos estaríamos solos, ¿no crees?  
Me parece una genial idea  
Es más, ya todos cumpliremos la mayorá de edad, pordríamos preguntarle a Ron si quiere venir y a los mellizos, ellos viven en un lugar muy pequeño  
Oye, no lo había pensado, eso estaría genial, tomarnos un años sabático para saber que rumbo tomaran nuestras vidas luego de toda esta porquería que dejamos atrás...sí, vamos a hablar con ellos  
Y así lo dispusimos, luego de hablar con Ron fueron los gemelos, pero no contamos con algo...  
NO, NI HABLAR, NI SE TE OCURRA RONALD WEASLEY POR QUE YA PODRAS IR OLVIDANDOTE DE MI, ¿ME HAS OIDO?!!!!  
Pe...pe...pero mi amor, oyeme, que no es tan mala idea como parece, si no va a pasar nada, podrás venir aquí todas las veces que quieras, pero por favor no te pongas así   
jajajajajajajaja no podíamos evitar a risa, es que la situación era patética, Mione por toda la habitación dando vueltas intentando encontrar no se que cosa para aventarle la Ron y el pobre pelirrojo suplicando tras ella.  
¿Qué es tan gracioso? preguntó la pelirroja.  
Nada mi vida, es que Neville tuvo una genial idea, vamos a vivir todos aquí, pero parece que Mione no quiere saber nada con eso, incluso amenazó a Ron con dejarlo si él se viene  
Aaaaahhh, ¿y tu también vendrás a vivir aquí?  
Sí   
¿Con quién?  
Pues con Neville por supuesto, y tus tres hermanos dijo señalando a Fred, George y Ron   
Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh, y una cosita, ¿no?, digo...¿y realmente pensás que yo te voy a dejar?  
Harry miró asombrado a su novia, pero ella no perdía el estilo ni un momento.  
Eh?, ¿cómo?  
Pues eso, ¿que si realmente crees que te voy a dejar?  
Pe...pe...pero mi amor, ¿qué estás diciendo?  
REALMENTE TE CREES QUE VOY A SER TAN TONTA COMO PARA DEJARTE VIVIENDO SOLO EN UNA COSAS LLENOS DE CHICOS CON LAS ORMONAS REVOLUCIONADAS Y DOS CASANOVAS COMO LOS SON MIS HERMANOS, PERO ESTAS TONTO O YA TE AFECTO EL CEREBRO LA GUERRA???!!  
Todos se giraron para ver a la pequeña Weasley, el grito fue de repente y ensordesedor.  
Ahora eran dos suplicando a sus chicas permiso com si de unos niños pequeños se tratasen.  
Hasta que ella habló.  
La observé un tiempo, mientras todos discutían ella se mantenía como si nada incluso hasta divertida, diría yo en uno de los sofás...(por cierto odio ese sofa... ¿que tiene que andar soteniendo sus piernas por unos de sus brazos?)  
Pero habló y dijo como si nada...  
¿Y porqué no se vienen a vivir ella con ustedes?  
SIIIIIII dijeron las dos muchachas.   
NOO!! dijeron los tres Weasley y Potter.  
COMO!!!??? preguntaron las chicas a sus novios  
QUE SII dijeron Ron y Harry  
AAHH!! contestaron ellas.  
NOS NEGAMOS!! dijeron los gemelos.  
Pues entonces Ron no viene a vivir aquí,dijo Mione  
Ni Harry   
Pues que decida Nevi   
Un momento, ¿desde cuando soy "Nevi"?, y ...¿porqué tuvo que dajerme a mi la decisión, a si claro soy el dueño de la casa...  
Esteeeee... yo... pues... yo creo que podrían quedarse también   
Entonces nosotros nos vamos dijeron los tan bien coordinados gemelos Weasley.  
Vamos chicos, denle una oportunidad, capaz que no es tan malo después de todo, pruben unos días, y luego decide dijo Luna.  
Luna tiene razón, porque no se quedan todos  
A mi me parece genial, pero tendremos un problema con Ginny dijo Ron.  
¿Cual? preguntaron Ginny y Harry.  
Que a ella le falta aun año para la mayoría de edad, mamá no la dejará venir a vivir aquí ni de coña  
Pero yo no quiero vivir sola con todos ustedes contestó Hermione.  
Se lamente dijo Fred.  
Para otra será fue George esta vez.  
Me puedo quedar yo si quieren  
Todos volvieron a girarse para mirarla, pero no sé si les sorprendió más lo que dijo, o el hecho de que estaba por detrás mío subida a no se que y casi abrazandome...  
Si Nevi me deja y si hay lugar claro  
Por mi puedes quedarte y si quieres hazlo en mi habitación...  
OK lo ultimo no tenía que haberlo dicho en voz alta... :bomb:  
Lo que quise decir es que te hago un lugar en mi habitación y yo me voy a otro lado...  
Si, eso sonó bien, perfecto...ufff :liar:  
Por mi no se preocupen, igualmente, tampoco lo dejaría a Ron y haría lo que fuese para que Mione tampoco lo haga, más bien preocupemonos por todos  
¿Y entonces que haremos?  
Todos nos miramos, Ginny tenía razón, la madre de Ron era... mucha madre y anda tu a enfrentarte a ella...  
Pero nuevamente fue mi niña dorada la que nos deslumbró con su respuesta.   
¿Pero no ven que la solución es muy fácil?   
Todos la miramos, ¿facil?.  
Ayyyyyss , a ver, ¿qué persona es la más madura y responsable que conozcan?, ¿qué persona necesita un lugar para vivir más alegre del que está?, ¿quién es la persona en la que toooooooooooodos confían, hasta su propia vida?  
Seguíamos sin saber.  
PERO POR MERLÍN QUE RETROGADOS!!REMUS LUPIN!!!   
Oye, ¿se puede saber qué tienes tu con ese hombre?  
¿Dije yo eso?, ¿porqué había dicho y eso?  
¿A que viene esa pregunta Nevi?  
Emmm?, no por nada , como viniste con él... pues...  
Es porque cuando recibí tu carta el estaba con mi padre y al enterarse cuando yo se lo dije a mi padre quiso venir, te aprecia mucho...¿estas celoso o algo así?  
¿Yo celoso?, ¿y porqué habría de estar celoso?   
Ay, Nevi, siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos, no te preocupes si estoy con otras personas, el cariño que te tengo a ti es irremplazable... y me abrazó...ME ABRAZO!!! 

MERLIN, ME ABRAZO!!!  
Ya sé que en hospital ya lo había hecho pero en ese momento casi me mata del dolor, este era diferente y además soy su amigo y no un amigo cualquiera por lo que veo...porque yo... YO SOY "NEVI".


	4. Chapter 4

Que costó, costó, pero de alguna forma, que un no sé cual, conseguimos que Remus se viniera a vivir con nosotros, por ende Molly dejó que sus "niños" vinieran a la mansión Longbottom.

Bueno el que consiguió que viniera Lupin fue Harry, apelando a su carita de "eres la unica persona que me queda y te quiero a mi lado" y Ginny se encargó de su madre...Merlín esa niña es de mucho cuidado, menos mal que es mi amiga.

¿Y Luna?, ni me quiero imaginar el lavado de cabeza que le habrá hecho al padre...

Llegamos todos juntos a la casa con los baúles y cajas, lo primero que había que decidir eran las habitaciones, yo por supuesto ya tenía la mía, ahora era ver como dormirían los demás.

Fred y George estaban más que felices por no tener que dormir juntos por primera vez en su vida, aunque se eligieron una habitación una al lado de la otra.

En frente estarían Harry en una y Ron en otra, junto a la mía.

Al lado de la de Fred se ubicó el profesor Lupin y en la planta de arriba, la segunda planta, estarían las muchachas.

Acomodamos lo más posible, les conté sobre lo que me había pedido mi abuela con la casa y ells muy cntentos comenzaron a tirar ideas.

Al irme a dormir pude ver como se "despedían" Ginny y Harry en uno de los ventanales.

Ron y Mione hacían lo propio en uno de los sofás y los gemelos abrían una caja que sabrá Merlín lo que había allí pero por sus caras era algo muy valioso.

AL subir al primer piso y doblar en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones pude ver al profesor Lupin con su varita diciendo unos conjuros, me detuve con cara de interrogación la cual el pudo ver y se sonrío.

¿Realmente crees que no pondría hechizos para que pasen Ron y Harry?, estos son como los que hay en las escaleras de las torres en Hogwarts.

La verdad es que nunca fui muy rápido para las ocurrencias, pero esta me salió del alma.

Entonces debo suponer que si sabe como hacerlos sabe como desacerlos...¿me pregunto cuándo lo habrá aprendido hacer?

Enseguida me percaté de lo que dije...¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE MI BOCA HABLA CUANDO PIENSO??!!!

Pero parece que a Lupin le hizo gracia ya que sonrío y...¿se puso algo colorado? ...claro si estoy hablando con un merodeador habrá sido uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendió cuando descubrió que las chicas servían para algo más que hacerte la tarea.

Le di las buenas noches, pero al voltear mi cara pude ver a Ron que bajaba algo disgustado por las escaleras, ¿habra escuchado?, quizás tendría una "visita" fugaz esa noche a la habitación de su novia, Mione siempre fue muy comedida pero yo los he sorprendido más de una vez en San Mungo en situaciones ..digamos... algo fuera de control...

El profesor ya se había ido a su habitación, a leer seguramente, ese hombre era una biblioteca andante, nosotros nos despedíamos en el pasillo, fue cando vi que sus hermanos le daban algo a Ron y le decían que con eso tendría suerte esa noche... mmmmm

George me llamó por que quería darme algo, entré en su habitación al dejar la puerta abieta pude ver como Harry y Ginny aun se "despedían", MERLIN QUE EMPALAGOSOS!!!, pero no pude evitar algo que la verdad me hizo reir un poco luego cuando estuve solo en mi habitación.

Son novios no , pues lo mas normal es que duerman juntos, ¿o aun crees que son virgenes?, por favor mi amor que inocente eres a veces...

¿Lo...lo dices en serio?, Ron y Mione ya...¿y tu como sabes eso?

Vamos Harry ella es mi mejoo amiga me lo cuenta todo

Pero llevan menos tiempo que nosotros, además él también es mi mejor amigo y me lo hubiera dicho

Ya sabes como es Ron siempre guardandose todo,a demás el tiempo no tiene nada que ver, ya sabes que yo ya te dije que te esperaré todo el tiempo necesario

Shhh Ginny que te pueden oir

¿Y?, ¿acaso es un pecado que tu quiereas esperar un poco más?, Harry tu has pasado muchas cosas y entiendo que aun tengas miedo internos, pero yo estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo

Bueno, linda es hora de que te vayas, Remus aun no ha apagado las luces de su habitación y no lo hará hasta que se asegure que te has ido, buenas noches mi amor, te amo preciosa

Y yo también hermoso

Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, Ron y Mione ya... Ginny la que tiene que esperar a Harry...Merlín este mundo casda vez está más loco ,ahora sí siento que quizás tenga una chance con ella...

ELLA...merlín, si hubieran visto lo hermosa que estaba hoy con esa ropa muggle...por que por lo extraña muggle supongo que tendría que ser.

Sus cabellos recogidos y algunas manchas de ollín en las mejillas y sus brazos y piernas,... quien pudiera ser esponja para lavar ese cuerpo...UN MOMENTO ¿HE DICHO YO ESO?

Pues vaya sí, he sido yo,... esto ya está pasando a otro nivel... Y ME GUSTA...

Pasaron los días y decidimos hacer una fiesta el día que teníamos ya casi todo listo en la casa, Fred y George trajeron a dos "amigas" para no ser menos y Tonks hizo su primera visita a su novio en su nueva casa.

Bebimos un poco la verdad, me extrañó que Lupin nos dejara, pero supongo que por una vez,... a fin de cuentas estabamos en una fiesta, ¿no?

De pronto George sacó un juego, uno muggle que tenía cartas y te hacía hacer algunas prubas si no pagabas una prenda y eran peores porque lo decidían los demás.

Quitarle una pluma a alguna de las lechuzas, bailar el meneaíto o el baile de la botella, gritar en la puerta y semidesnudo, no...esas no eran las prendas a pagar esas eran las pruebas de las cartas asique imaginensé las prendas...

Pero depronto salió la carta roja a Fred, consitía en darle un beso a la que él consideraba la chica más guapa del lugar y lo hizo, la verdad es que su amiga era un bombón para que negarlo, pero no se podía ni comprar por somo con ella...

La carta le tocó a casi todos excepto a Remus y Harry, pero ella volvía hablar.

¡Yo también quiero!

La miramos, no entendíamos de que hablaba.

Que yo también quiero, no es justo, siempre me pasa lo mismo...

¿Acaso tenía los ojos brillosos?, sí, una lágrima estaba a punto de caer por su mejilla.

¿De qué hablas? le preguntó Lupin

¿Saben?, ya me estoy cansando de que nadie me considere, soy una chica también y nunca nadie se percata en mi y ya... me estoy cansando...

Todos la mirabamos pero nadie se atrevió decir nada, ¿que podíamos decirle?.

Yo... lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado, mejor...mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Era la primera vez que la veía así, derrotada, sombría, triste, no... mi niña, tu no eres así, tu no eres de la Luna que yo me enamoré.

Quizás fuera el alcohol, pero me paré y lo solté!

Luna, tu eres la chica más hermosa que concí en mi vida

Ella se giró y me miró fijamente, Merlín que ojos.

Me agaché nuevamente y busqué la bendita carta, la encotré, me acerqué a ella y se la di.

Luna seguía sin reaccionar, yo estaba más que nerviosos pero ya está, ya lo había dicho, ahora no podía tirarme atrás.

Y de un gran impulso...LA BESE!!.

AY MI DIENTE!!! gritó ella.

MERLIN!!! ¿QUE HICE??!!

Su boca sangraba y ... y..LE HABÍA PARTIDO UN DIENTE!!!!

Todos se levantaron y corrieron a ayudarla, yo... yo me asusté y me sentí el chico más idiota del mundo, solo pude pedirle un fugaz perdón y me fui a mi habitación.

Allí permanecí solo unos segundos, pero golpearon la puerta, rogue para que no fuera ella...ufff por suerte no lo era, Lupin entró y me preguntó como estaba, al principio no le contesté pero, solo una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza.

Soy un fracaso, profesor Lupin, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Vamos muchacho no digas eso, ha sido..solo...un pequeño accidente, todos tenemos algun accidente de eso alguna vez

Profesor, ¿alguna vez le rmpó un diente a una chica al besarla?

No me respondió, ¿que me iba a respunder? esas cosas solo me pasan a mi...

No esu no , pero sí la tiré por unas escaleras...

Ein?

A Tonks, una vez...bueno no era precisamente un beso pero... sin querer se me cayó y... bueno eso...

¿Lo dice en serio?

Y muy enserio, pero te agradecería que no le comentes nada a ella, cuando lo recuerda aun quiere matarme

Lo miré sorprendido, no sy el unico torpe aquí.

A todos nos pasa alguna vez...pero aca lo importante es que ..¿quisiste besarla por lo que dijo o porque lo deseaste?

Me sonrojé...¿debía decirle la verdad?, ¿y porqueno ?, capaz que podía ayudarme.

Yo... bueno es que desde hace un tiempo ahora, ya dejé de verla como una amiga...creo que ..creo que me gusta

Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...¿verdad?

¿Conquistarla?

Exacto, y no soy bueno dando estos consejos pero, en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré

Salió de mi habitación y me dejó allí pensando... ahora tenía que conquistar a mi niña, lo primero sería "aclarar" lo del beso... ¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO COMO LO HAGO!!!


End file.
